


Can we keep him?

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Child, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Keelin and hers and Freya's daughter bring a puppy home.





	Can we keep him?

Freya crossed her arms over her chest and shot an angry look toward her wife. Keelin sent her way a guilty smile but something in her eyes prevented Freya from thinking that she was actually sorry for what she did. The blonde sighed loudly and lowered her gaze, locking eyes with their six-year-old daughter.

Born with a lot of magical help and genetic manipulation, Bellatrix Mikaelson-Malraux had both her mothers' features, which made her a werewolf-witch hybrid and a really stubborn child. The fact that the Mikaelson family did everything to spoil her rotten didn't help either. The little girl was smart, cute and knew how to get what she wanted, and Keelin and Freya both didn't know whether they should be proud or scared of how easily she managed to do so. A pleading look of piercing green eyes and a slight pout was enough for Klaus to carry her around on his back, Rebekah to sing to her when she went to bed, Elijah to take her with him everywhere and Hayley to cook her anything the little girl wanted. With Kol and Hope, it was even easier. She just needed to ask and they would do anything to make the youngest member of the Mikaelson family happy.

And often, Bellatrix's parents would fall under her charming spell as well. Like Keelin did a few minutes ago.

"Ma' can we please keep him?!" pleaded the little girl, looking at Freya with a begging look on her face. Freya's eyes landed on a little puppy sitting next to her daughter's leg and licking her hand tenderly. The pup was wet, dirty and looked incredibly pleased that somebody took interest in him. His big, blue eyes were looking around with excitement as his short tail wagged back and forth so quickly it was impossible to see it.

Freya had to admit that the dog was cute. He looked like a crossbreed of a husky and a German shepherd, his back was covered in black, thick fur with an occasional addition of grey and brown. His short but massive legs were probably white but Freya couldn't really tell because of the dirt covering them. The most beautiful of the dog's traits were his eyes. Blue like the sky on a sunny day and filled with enthusiasm for what awaits him. She tore her gaze away from his and looked at Keelin who was standing at a safe distance of two meters away from her with an uncertain smile on her face. Freya rolled her eyes.

"I think we need to clean him first. We don't know where he had been before you found him," she decided after a while and looked softly at Bellatrix. "Find some old towels and your baby shampoo and bring them here, okay honey?" the girl nodded with excitement and ran away, the dog right after her. Freya contemplated stopping him, afraid that he would dirty everything in the house but decided to let it go. She had a more pressing matter.

"Look, before you send me the look, I'd like to explain myself," said Keelin quickly before the blonde managed to open her mouth. Freya raised her brows. "Okay, so we were walking down the street from the school when it started raining. I thought we can run through it but it got worse so we had to find a shelter. We hid in some old, rusty building and we heard quiet whimpers. We searched for the source and voila! We found Blue!"

"You already named him?" growled Freya, stepping forward. Keelin bit her lip, flashing her a guilty smile. "We don't even know whether we'll keep him, yet!'

"It's not like we can just throw him out the door," argued the werewolf, not missing a bit. Freya opened her mouth to prove Keelin that having a dog in their already crazy life wasn't a good idea but loud barking and a happy giggle interrupted her. Bellatrix ran to them, Blue hot on her heels. The girl was cradling two brown towels and a bottle of shampoo, from which were smiling toward them, Elsa and Anna. She laid the items on the ground and smiled, proud that she had fulfilled her task.

"I got everything!" she beamed, jumping in her spot. Freya smiled at her gently.

"That's great, honey," she flicked her wrist and a garden hose slid to them. "Now your Momma will hold Blue and we'll gently spray him with water. We need to be careful, we don't want him to be afraid and to panic."

"Okay, Ma'," the girl picked up the hose and aimed it at the dog, who looked at her curiously. Keelin kneeled next to him and gently grabbed his sides, grounding him in place.

***

It turned out that Blue wasn't afraid of water. In fact, he loved it. He loved it so much that when he felt it falling on his fur, he started barking happily and trying to catch some of it into his mouth. At the end of his bath, both Keelin and Freya were soaking from the water, sharing one of the towels brought by Bellatrix as the other one was used by their daughter to dry the puppy. Keelin laughed loudly, running her fingers through Freya's wet hair.

"You look cute," she muttered, grabbing her waist and pulling the blonde closer. "And about the dog..." they both looked at Bellatrix who was occupied by the pup. Her smile was so wide that she resembled the Joker as the dog stood on his back legs and tried to lick her face. Freya forced herself to look away from the cute picture in front of her, just to meet Keelin's victorious smile. She sighed, already knowing she had lost.

"Bell, come here for a second," their daughter practically ran to them, a hopeful smile wide on her face.

"We're going to keep him?!" she almost yelled, patting the dog enthusiastically. Freya bit her lip and looked at Keelin who shrugged, showing that the choice was only hers to make.

"We will take a picture of him and spread the word across the town. If we don't find an owner... we will keep him."

***

But nobody came or called in search of the dog. Days passed and after two weeks, both Freya and Keelin decided that it was the time to finally stop keeping Bellatrix in anticipation.

"We wanted to talk about Blue, Bell," said softly Keelin, as they sat in the living room. The girl looked at them with horror in green eyes.

"Somebody came for him?" her voice was so sad that Freya felt her heard aching from it. She shook her head quickly and chuckled softly, the smile that was reserved only for Bellatrix making an appearance on her face.

"Quite the opposite."

"Blue will stay with us!" yelled Keelin, laughing happily as their daughter's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. But we will make some rules."

"You heard that Blue? You're staying!" the girl started dancing around the puppy, her eyes shining happily. "Wait, what rules?" she asked confused as if the words had just reached her.

"He doesn't sleep in our beds, you're responsible for playing with him and making sure he doesn't destroy anything and we love him as a member of our family." the girl thought for a moment before smiling even wider.

"Okay. The last one won't be hard, he's already a Mikaelson," she said, reaching into her pocket and taking out a leather collar. On the pendant dangling from it were shining silver letters. Blue Mikaelson-Malraux.

"Where did you get that?" asked Keelin, and Freya looked at her with surprise. She was sure her wife was the one who had the collar made.

"Uncle Kol gave it to me," she admitted, putting the collar on the dog's neck. "He also bought me a leash," she added proudly, and Freya couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kol was going to be the death of her. "You're not mad, right? I didn't even ask him to do it, he just gave it to me..."

"It's okay, squirt," assured her Keelin, rustling the little girl's hair. "We're just surprised, that's all."

"That's good because he also bought Blue a bed." Freya groaned, wondering who loved the dog more- her daughter or her brother.

***

Keelin stifled a laugh as she approached the bed she shared with her wife and crossed her arms over her chest. She heard her daughter giggling next to her and she put a finger on her lips, making the girl quiet. Slowly, she took out her phone and aimed it at her wife who was sleeping peacefully in their bed. Freya was lying on her left side, her face buried in Blue's fur as her arms were tightly embracing the animal. She definitely fell asleep with the dog in her arms, which meant she broke one of her own rules. After taking several photos of the cute view, Keelin nodded toward Bellatrix who jumped onto the bed, startling both the animal and her mother.

"You guys are back?" said Freya, her voice still raspy with sleep.

"Yep, and you broke your own rule!" giggled Bella, sitting on her mother's stomach and looking down at her with a smug smile. _God, she's spending too much time with Klaus_ , thought Freya.

"I did not," she decided to fight for her honor but Keelin didn't let her.

"I took pictures, knew you wouldn't admit it."

"It's not my fault he's so damn cuddly."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks everyone for reading an commenting!


End file.
